You don't have to say anything
by watermelloncat
Summary: A Maze Runner Newt romance sort of thing. My own creation with reader as a character. Thomas hasn't arrived in the Maze yet, otherwise no specific place that it's set. Don't really know what else to say about it, just give it a read. Comments and requests are appreciated. Cheers.


You opened your eyes to see the peaceful fields of the Glade. The long grass swayed in the slight wind and birds flew about between the trees. You stretched your arms up ridding your muscles of their stiffness, still hearing the snoring of the other Gladers around you.

Carefully you swung your legs out of your hammock, trying to be as quiet as possible considering the official wake up probably wouldn't be for another half hour or so. Quietly you slipped on your shoes before making your way through the sleeping Gladers still passed out on the ground.

You always liked to get up early, there was something refreshing about having some time to yourself before breakfast and when the work day started. It also left you time to consult with Alby and Newt, both early risers as well, over which job you would do that day.

Being the only girl in the Glade, none of the boys felt in necessary to put you in a specific position. So, you spent your time working day to day, or hour to hour in a different job depending on where you needed to be. As you walked towards the kitchen where you knew your superiors would be, you wondered what position you would have that day.

Walking silently across the grass you breathed in the cool morning air and listened to the sheep and goats bleating from their paddocks. The sky was clear, and the rays of the sun were beginning to shine bright across the Glade. Not even halfway from your hammock to the kitchen, you could already smell the food Frypan was cooking for breakfast.

When you reached the kitchen's sheltered entrance you glanced back at the fields one last time, seeing a few Gladers milling around, newly awake from sleep.

Passing through the kitchen area you could hear Frypan moving about, clanking pots and pans frantically before the breakfast rush. Ducking under a branch from a broken archway into the seating area you saw Alby and Newt at one of the tables. _Maybe I should fix that branch next time I'm a builder_ , you thought to yourself as you crossed the room.

Coming out of your preoccupied thoughts, something in your mind distantly nagged that something wasn't right. Trusting your instincts, you glanced back to Alby and Newt at the table. Looking up you noticed Newt coughing roughly into his hands, with Alby's hand comfortingly on his shoulder. You stopped in your tracks and watched in sympathy as Newt coughed and sniffled, before continuing to cough again.

You pursed your lips as your heart felt like it was melting in empathy for Newt. Observing his pale skin and fatigued posture as his shoulders shook with each spasm.

"You're definitely not working today" to you it sounded as if Alby was finishing a previous conversation, squeezing Newt's shoulder as his coughs died down. Newt didn't look up as you approached the table, sharing a worried glance with Alby. "My God, you sound terrible" you noted as you sat down across from Newt. "And I probably bloody look it to, if my guess is right" Newt rasped, his voice already almost gone from all the coughing.

Before you could reply, Alby's voice spoke out "Newt go over to Clint and Jeff, at least one of them will be up by now." All the time you had been in the Glade you had never seen Newt be held down by anything. He was so strong that you were pretty sure if the whole of the Glade was to be destroyed in a fire, he would be the first one to start picking up the pieces. Now, to see him so tired and run down was very concerning for you, and a little scary.

Sure, that he'd never give in without a fight you quickly put in "I'll take him," already standing up from your seat. When Alby looked at you with relief in his eyes, you nodded as you moved to Newt's side as he followed suit rising from the table. Probably too smart to argue with you and Alby at once.

In the brief walk between the kitchens to the Homestead you saw more of the Gladers wondering about getting ready before breakfast. Glancing over at Newt next to you, you asked "why didn't you tell me you felt so bad?" He sighed lightly before explaining, "you had so much to do yesterday." He remembered how Minho had found a new section of the Maze two days ago, and you'd both spent all day yesterday mapping it out. "I didn't want to distract you from that. And there's nothing that anyone can do to stop people getting sick" as he continued, you noticed how his arms were crossed tightly over his body as if he couldn't get warm and he was ever so slightly unstable on his feet.

"But there are things that can help" you assured, wrapping a comforting arm around him as you walked through the doors of the Homestead.

You were thankful that the air inside was a little warmer than it was outside, and that you could hear movement from upstairs, suggesting that Clint and Jeff were awake. After climbing the stairs, you lead Newt into the main room of the Medjacks quarters, knowing it would most likely where you'd find them.

As soon as they set eyes on Newt, they immediately lead you both to a separate room. After leading Newt over to the bed, you looked back up to see Clint and Jeff nervously glancing at each other like they didn't have the time for this. Truth be told they probably didn't. A few days ago, there had been an accident with a couple of the slicers, no one was particularly sure of the details. But regardless their cuts were infected and they each had fevers, very much needing to be attended too.

"Don't worry guys, I got this" you dismissed, before they hurriedly left the room without question. You watched them leave as you realised that you'd found your job for the day.

Turning back to Newt on the bed you heard him begin to say, "if you need to be somewhere else I can just-" before you abruptly interrupted him, "if you think you're going somewhere, you're holding on to false hope."

It didn't take Newt long to get to sleep after you'd practically pushed him into bed and threatened to tie him to it. You'd gone to the kitchen to get him some water in case he wanted it when he woke up, and to get yourself some breakfast. You'd seen Alby in the eating area and explained to him that you were spending the day caring for Newt. No questions were asked.

When you returned he was still sound asleep. Cautiously you brought a chair from the edge of the room to the side of his bed and sat down. You smiled in content as you saw the peaceful look on his face that replaced the frown which he normally wore. Gently you placed your hand on his forehead, you felt your heart flutter at the contact of both your skin and quickly withdrew your hand. Only afterward noticing its abnormal warmth.

It was no surprise to you that your mentality did that to you. For a while now, perhaps ever since you came up in the box four months ago, you had felt a special connection with Newt in more than the way of friendship. It was almost poetic since he had been the one that pulled you out of the box, and the first face that you had seen in the Glade. But you always doubted that the feeling would be returned. The Glade wasn't a place for romance.

It was odd that you felt so at peace when your friend was sick, and you were supposed to be caring for them. Not that you could do much, WICKED never bothered to provide adequate medical supplies. When someone got sick all you could do was hope that they'd pull through soon enough.

So, without much to do you alternated between sitting next to his bed and watching the workings of the Glade from the small window in the corner of the room. Occasionally he would wake himself up coughing, but he'd return to sleep soon enough.

It was dusk outside when Jeff came into the room with a plate of food, telling you that Alby wanted you down for dinner. Rising from your chair you snuck one last glance at Newt before you descended the stairs.

As usual, the noise in the eating area was deafening as you waded your way through the crowd of people to get to the table at the back of the room where you normally sat. As you escaped from the last of the crowd you sat down across from Alby and Minho. "How is he?" Alby asked you as soon as you picked up your knife and fork from your plate. "Bloody tired is all I can say" you reply widening your eyes to emphasise the statement. "Got a wicked cough, though. But he just slept the whole day" you continue.

"Shank probably just tired himself out, Alby. In a few days he'll be good as new" Minho encouraged, glancing up at Alby after he'd gone quiet, picking at the food on his plate.

"I saw it coming. I completely saw it coming" Alby sounded out the words and closed his eyes in frustration "I should have told him to take a break, get some rest."

"You can't blame yourself. It's his own fault if he runs himself to the ground" Minho assured Alby, while you were to busy shoving food into your mouth before nodding in agreement.

That night after dinner you went back to your hammock after Alby's instructions, saying that Clint and Jeff were going to check on him later that night. It wasn't until you swung your legs onto the material that you noticed how tired doing practically nothing all day could make you. As soon as your head hit your pillow you were out like a light.

"Come on, get up" Minho whispered, giving you a light hit on the shoulder. Sighing as you sat up, you looked around confused as you saw everyone else still sleeping. After running your hands over your face, you looked at him with an expression that read, _really?_

"Your running with me today" Minho explained after noticing your expression, nodding his head to the side gesturing for you to get out of bed.

"Shuck faced Shank sprained his ankle yesterday, so we're one down" Minho mentioned as you both walked to breakfast, you still strapping on your runners' gear as you walked. You rolled your eyes knowing that it was probably the questionable new recruit. But immediately felt sorry because the Medjacks now had a new patient and the runner was probably in a fair amount of pain at that moment.

You stood impatiently at the East entrance as you and Minho waited for the doors to open. While you waited you finished off the toast you had got from the kitchen and stretched out your arms and legs before the take off.

As the grinding of the door-gears sounded out across the Glade, you looked toward the Homestead. "I know you'd rather be with him. But if we can do this fast you can see him sooner" Minho understood, watching you turn back toward the Maze. With that proclamation in mind, you both raced of into the Maze.

It was a bit passed lunch when you and Minho stumbled back through the doors. Running hadn't taken as long as you'd expected, after planning to run the new section to find it closed before opting to run an old one. You could still feel the pulse in your ears as you both made your way to the Map room.

Passing through the centre of the Glade you saw some of the Gladers finishing eating lunch and others returning to work. Eyeing their food, you wondered if Frypan would have any left for you when you returned from the Map room.

"Was the new section open" you heard a scratchy voice call out from your left. You spun round to see Newt strolling up to you. "Nah- what are you-" you changed topic before you ran out of breath, still panting from running. "What are you doing up?" you tried again after a moment.

"Managed to convince Clint and Jeff into letting me leave" Newt chuckled slightly, looking chuffed with himself. You screwed up your face annoyance at the two Medjacks' decision as you heard Minho whisper under his breath, "dumb shanks."

"Look I know" Newt started, raising his hands up in surrender. "But I feel much better, and they were swamped. So, I took my chance and I left" he finished with a flick of his hands. You opened your mouth to say something but then closed it.

You couldn't deny that he looked a lot better than he had the previous day. Aside from the sound of his voice, the slight pallor of his skin and the cough he still undoubtedly had, he seemed fine. Instead of arguing and getting nowhere, you just went with it. "Okay, whatever. But I don't agree with your decision" you dismissed before continuing to the Map room.

After you finish drawing out the maps, you went to the kitchen to scavenge for lunch. Luckily Frypan had leftovers which you now ate sitting under a tree at the edge of the Deadheads. You'd been sitting there for a few minutes when Newt came over to you. You shuffled over so he could lean against the tree next to you.

"Alby know you're out yet?" you asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Don't know, but I'm trying to avoid seeing him" Newt confessed as he sat down next to you. "Ah, so we have a rouge prisoner" you teased raising your voice slightly. "Well no one's technically a prisoner unless they've been put in the slammer" Newt apprised. "Then why were you so keen to escape?" you teased and nudged his arm. He remained silent and you knew you'd got him.

"Thank you" he changed subject and looking down at you, "for looking after me yesterday." You chuckled a bit before saying, "I accept your praise, but I hate to tell you how little I actually did."

"That's besides the point" he dismissed offering you a small smile, "you still stayed with me even though you would have wanted to be somewhere else."

Without thinking you blurted out, "trust me there is no place I'd rather be than with you." Immediately after you made your mistake your body stiffened in shock and you felt your face turn red. You looked away from Newt, so he wouldn't see you blushing, and held your breath to afraid to move. You wondered if it's too late to make a run for it back into the Maze and pretend like it never happened.

Distantly you heard Newt say something, but everything is clouded by your embarrassment. Deep inside your mind you can feel your brain trying to process it. Working slowly, it takes a few moments for you to register it. "And I feel the same way."

 _The same way… the same way!_ You do a double take and just about choke on your words as you turn back to him, "you do?"

"Of course, I do. How could I not?" he responds smiling at you and your confusion. You blink as a stupid thought hits you, "wait, we are talking about you being with me, now aren't we? Not yourself?"

He laughs before saying "of course I want to be with you." He pauses for a second before confessing, "I love you, y/n."

Your eyes well up and you feel like you could cry, you haven't felt this happy in as far as you know, forever. Knowing that you're speechless, Newt pulls you into a hug to show that you don't have to say anything.

Gladers were filing into the kitchen for dinner when Alby and Minho found you and Newt leaning against each other by the tree. You were both so tired respectively from illness and running, that you both must have just drifted off.

Alby and Minho stood a couple of metres back from the both of you, watching how you had your head rested on Newt's shoulder and both your arms were around each other. Alby was speechless as Minho chuckled and said to himself, "she's so gonna get sick now."


End file.
